Users of mobile devices may need to send and receive data over a network in order to use the applications (“apps”) on the devices. Many users may not have consistent or persistent connections to a network such as a Wi-Fi network or a data network provided by a cellular system. These users may purchase temporary connectivity to data services, for example, for a limited amount of data transfer, or a limited amount of time of data transfer. Users may not understand how much network data their apps use, or which apps are using network data. Users may have few choices among temporary data service plans, and those choices may not align with the data needs of the user. The purchasing process for these plans may be cumbersome or inconvenient.